When You Were Young
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Lembranças. Uma decepção, um encontro. Sorte, coincidência ou destino? Ou talvez...[JL][Song]


**_When You Were Young _**

_You sit there in your heartache_

_**Você senta em sua dor**_

Lily subia as escadas da Torre de Astronomia lágrima rolando pela face, pontilhando os degraus como farelos de pão, à espera de alguém. Alguém que a consolasse. Ou simplesmente alguém em que pudesse bater até suas mãos doerem tanto quanto seu coração.

_Ronda. Ronda em um domingo à noite! Um domingo à noite, noite que antecede os testes! E aí o Remus some! Quem será que poderá defender a honra da Grifinória? A SuperLily, claro! A garota super-inteligente que todos __acham__ que não precisa estudar para passar. E aqui, um dia... Melhor, algumas horas antes das provas, sem ter estudado absolutamente __nada,__ Lily Evans faz uma ronda pelo lado oeste de Hogwarts._

_1:30 da manhã. Último corredor antes de voltar e apreciar seus livros e sua cama. Mais alguma pedras, alguns tapeçarias, uma estátua aqui, um casal se agarrando acolá..._

_- Ei, vocês aí! - ela aponta a varinha acesa na direção dos vultos – Deveriam estar na..._

_O casal se separou. Uma garota lufa-lufa e um rapaz, alto, forte, com olhar assustado._

_- Amos?! - Lily vacila frente aquilo. Por quê? Foi __ele__ que a pedira em namoro. __Três__ vezes! Tudo isso pra..._

_- Lily, amor, eu posso ex..._

_- Não. Diga. Isso. - Lily vociferou._

_- Mas Lily, não é o que você está..._

_-ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Waiting on some beautiful boy

**Esperando algum garoto bonito**

To save you from your old ways

**Para salva-lá de seus antigos caminhos**

You play forgiveness

**Você prega perdão**

Watch it now- here he comes

**Veja agora, aqui vem ele**

Lily fizera tudo sem pensar. A surpresa tomou conta de sua mente. Ela havia regredido. Só queria se esconder e chorar. Sem ninguém incomodando. Sem ninguém fingindo que se importa com ela. Sozinha.

Olhou para as estrelas. _Por quê? _Será que algum dia encontrará _um _mísero homem decente? Quando ela acha que está resolvida, com um garoto sincero, sério e focado, achando que _finalmente _Potter desistiria dela, ela é apunhalada novamente. Por quê? Por que sempre?

_- Lily, não existem homem assim. Seu marido nunca irá cozinhar, lavar, limpar a casa para você. - declarou Petunia, frente a declaração do novo boneco de Lily, Harry, o "marido" da sua boneca favorita: Ginny._

_- Mas por que não? O meu marido será assim! Ou então não me casarei. - falou, empinando o nariz._

_- Pois não se case. Só não me venha pedir ajuda depois._

_Lily ficou com os olhos marejados, após a dura pena dada por Petunia. Aparentemente arrependida, ela abraçou a irmã._

_- Tudo bem, Lily. Você vai ter um grande marido e nós duas teremos lindas famílias._

A lembrança de uma época mágica de sua infância, onde sua irmã ainda tratava-a como uma irmã mais nova deveria ser tratada, trouxe mais lágrimas a tona. Petunia, de um modo ou de outro, estava certa. Ela não arranjaria um homem perfeito. Nenhum Harry.

- Lily?

Aquela voz. Sem o ar de deboche, sem tom alto com que era proferida ante um salão comunal lotado, para mais uma brincadeira. Não. Agora a única coisa que aquela voz passava era preocupação. E talvez algo mais.

Não sabia se teria força para enfrentá-lo, e tirá-lo da Torre. Preferia não ter de tentar. Mas agora ele entraria. De um jeito ou de outro.

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

**Ele não parece nada com Jesus**

But he talks like a gentlemen

**Mas fala como um cavalheiro**

Like you imagined when you were young

**Como você imaginou, quando era jovem**

- Está tudo bem Evans?

Lily limitou-se a se encolher ainda mais, encostada no parapeito da torre. Esperava James aproximar-se, perguntar alguma coisa. Algum "Apesar de estar absolutamente arrasada, quer sair comigo??", com aquele sorriso naturalmente (lindo) falso, prometendo a eternidade de uma noite.

Lily levantou os olhos finalmente, encarando James, que simplesmente estudava Lily com o olhar. Seu olhar era profundo, como se um sistema solar rodasse em torno daqueles dois sóis castanhos. Lily ficara embriagada com aquele olhar. Não conseguia desviar os olhos, como se (algum sentimento) alguma magia a prendesse junto aqueles olhos.

Então, como se aquela fração de segundo decidisse o destino de uma guerra, Lily viu a boca de James abrir lentamente, as sílabas saindo, com um tom de (amor) insegurança que ela nunca esperaria ver em um maroto. No _seu _maroto.

Eu sou tão mal quanto você acha?

_Can we climb this mountain_

**Podemos escalar esta montanha**

_I don't know_

**Eu não sei**

_Higher now than ever before_

**Mais alta agora do que nunca antes**

Lily ficou em silêncio, ainda perdida naquele olhar, no significado daquelas palavras. _Quem sabe ele seja uma boa pessoa... Quem sabe, milagres acontecem, dizia sua avó. Deve ser por isso que Lily Evans não está gritando com James Potter. Milagres acontecem._

Parado, recostado no umbral, James não se atrevia a aproximar-se, esperando uma resposta da ruiva. Nem que fosse um "Você é horrível". Precisa aproveitar... Demorou semanas para chegar aqui, se depois do que Sir (Diggory) fez. Era agora ou nunca. Que fosse agora.

Caminhou silenciosamente, sentando ao lado da garota, no chão frio da torre.

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

**Eu sei que podemos fazê-lo, se formos devagar**

_Let's take it easy_

**Vamos com calma**

_Easy now, watch it go_  
**Relaxe, veja ir**

O movimento a sua frente chamou sua atenção. James sentou-se ao seu lado, e ficou a fitá-la, um olhar terno, preocupado. As lágrimas teimavam em cair, seus olhos doíam, sua cabeça doía, seu coração dividido, queima no peito, parecendo explodir a cada uma das batidas, em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido.

Ele arrumou os óculos no nariz com a ponta dos dedos, o olhar fixo no dela. Sua respiração não era mais do que um movimento secundário, quando sua mente teimava para permanecer acordada, ante a visão dele se aproximando. Seus olhos estreitaram, mas continuavam brilhando na direção dos dela. Ela sentia-se fechando os próprios, traindo seus princípios. Esperando um contato.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

**Nós estamos destruindo a auto-estrada do horizonte**

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

**Na traseira de um furacão, que começou a girar**

_When you were young_

**Quando você era jovem**

_When you were young_

**Quando você era jovem**

Lembrava-se de como ele parecia com o príncipe de Cinderela quando o vira pela primeira vez, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Sempre fora maior que ela, sempre tivera o cabelo desarrumado, ou simplesmente nunca se preocupara em penteá-lo, sempre tivera um gênio travesso. E ela, um gênio difícil.

_Andava de cabeça baixa, puxando a sua mala._

_- Quer ajuda?_

_Ele tinha vestes surradas e cabelo castanho, combinando com os olhos, que exaltavam medo e carinho. Ela olhou para ele e, não sabia por que, sentiu pena. Aceitou a ajuda, e os dois sentaram no mesmo vagão. Eram solitários. Ela imaginava se ele também era trouxa de nascença. __Não trocavam uma palavra. Então ele entrou._

_And sometimes you close your eyes and see the place where you used to live_

**E as vezes você fecha os olhos e vê o lugar onde costumava viver**  
_When you were young_  
**Quando você era jovem**

_- Aquamenti!_

_Essa foi a primeira coisa que ouviu, após o barulho da porta abrindo e antes do fino jato d'água lhe umedecer a franja rubra. O rosto que ostentava os óculos redondos tentava conter o riso por trás de uma cara de perdão, enquanto o garoto com penetrantes olhos azuis atrás dele simplesmente se desmanchava em gargalhadas._

_Desculpa. Sabe, eu pensei que estivessem pegando fogo. - falou o primeiro, apontando com a varinha em punho para seus cabelos. - De qualquer maneira, não foi forte o suficiente. Tenho que praticar._

Era esse garoto, que passara três anos de sua vida lhe importunando, e depois mais três lhe cantando, sem, é claro, parar de lhe importunar. Era esse garoto que estava a ponto de beijar. Na verdade, era esse garoto que estava com os lábios grudados nos seus. Era esse garoto que _estava _beijando.

Mas, o pior de tudo, é que era do beijo desse garoto, que ela estava gostando.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

**Ele não se parece nada com Jesus**

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

**Mas, fala como um cavalheiro**

_Like you imagined when you were young_

**Como você imaginava, quando você era jovem**

_When you were young_

**Quando você era jovem**

O sol lhe lavou os olhos, marcados por olheiras, descansados pela consciência leve. Não os abriu de imediato. Limitou-se a sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela. O Cheiro da Realidade. De que aquilo acontecera. Com ele. Com _eles._ Quando finalmente os abriu, viu-a repousando levemente sobre seu peito, uma mão caída ao lado da cabeça, acariciando-o com seu calor.

Tirou a varinha do bolso e bateu de leve nessa mão. Devia durar alguns minutos. Os suficientes. Retirou o pergaminho do outro bolso e encaixou entre os dedos. Esperava que ela entendesse.

* * *

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

**Eu disse "Ele não se parece nada com Jesus"**

- PONTAS!

Fora atacado assim que abrira a porta do dormitório. Nele só restavam Remus, sentado na sua cama, enquanto Sirius se pendurava em suas costas. Pôs-se de joelhos e fez-lhe com que saísse de suas costas. Sirius olhou para ele, com uma cara séria mal feita.

- Conseguiu?

James sorriu. Isso bastou para Sirius. Bastou para Remus. Rabicho ia saindo do banheiro, toalha na cintura, a barriga sobressaindo. Parou, estranhando a cena. Então, lembrou do plano.

Eu _nunca _mais tomo Poção Polissuco! - disseram em uníssono, Sirius e Peter.

E eu nunca mais _encosto _em você, rato imundo! - continuou o moreno.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

**Ele não parece com Jesus**

* * *

O feitiço findou e ela abriu os olhos subitamente. O cabelo estava esparramado no chão da Torre de Astronomia. Levantou-se, as lembranças subindo à sua mente. Sentiu o pergaminho na mão direita. Abriu.

"_Se você estiver lendo isso, é porque aconteceu algo. Algo bom._

_Eu saí antes, para não desconfiarem. E para caso você não querer continuar, ou talvez querer, escondido._

_Espero que não seja nenhuma das alternativas anteriores. Espero que tenha gostado._

_Te amo,_

_James A. Potter_

_p.s. Te espero aqui, sábado, às três horas."_

_But more than you'll ever know_

**Mas mais do que você jamais saberá**

* * *

Era sábado. No dormitório feminino da Grifinória, uma ruiva se arrumava em frente ao espelho...

Ene/ AA: Eu provavelmente deveria estar fazendo outra coisa, mas estou exercitando a ociosidade. Num ócio produtivo achei essa fic perdida nos meus arquivos cheios de coisas perdidas. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem e comentem, porque senão eu nunca mais vou postar nada, meu mundo vai ficar cinza e eu vou chorar muito. Sim, eu sou dramática.

Então, comentem para alegrar meu mundo. Infinitos beijos pessoas!


End file.
